spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Whirlwind
Whirlwind is a playable character in the Skylanders series, in said series she is a part of the Air Element. History Skylanders Biography Whirlwind is an air dragon with unicorn ancestry - two species that could not be more opposite in nature, which made her never quite fit in with either group. Other dragons were envious of her beauty, while unicorns shunned her for her ability to fly. But Whirlwind found peace within the dark and stormy clouds, where she learned to harness the tempest power within her. Despite her turbulent youth, she was the first to defend both dragons and unicorns when the trolls began hunting them, unleashing her ferocity in a brilliant and powerful rainbow that could be seen throughout many regions of Skylands. From that day forward, evil-doers would quake when dark clouds brewed, and run from the rainbow that followed the storm. Actions It has been known that off-screen that Whirlwind helped a group of Frost Elves by given them a magical creastal that lighted up there skies. Whirlwind was one of the Core Skylanders that protected the Core of Light from Kaos and his minions in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, until one of his minions destroyed it and sent the Skylanders to Earth. This lead the new Portal Masters to bring the Skylanders back to Skylands in hopes of rebuilding the Core of Light as well as defeating Kaos and his minions. Whirlwind gains new abilities in Skylanders: Giants, where she helped the Giants to prevent Kaos from trying to reawaken the Arkeyan army. She also has a counterpart known as Poler Whirlwind. Whirlwind appeared in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, along with all of the other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure and Giants. Roaming Skylands and finding treasures. She also gains new abilities in Skylanders: SWAP-Force under the name Horn Blast Whirlwind, where she helped the SWAP-Force to prevent Kaos and his minions from trying to 'Evilize' the Ancient Elementals. She also made appearances in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, Skylanders: Battlegrounds and Skylanders: Lost Islands. Whirlwind gains two counterparts in Skyanders: Trap Team, known as Eon's Elite Whirlwind and Breeze who help the Trap Masters to recapture the freed Villains. ]] Whirlwind has made a cameo in the comic Return of the Dragon King Part 2, where she and other Skylanders are fighting Malefor near Skylanders Academy. She also made a cameo appear in the comic Return of the Dragon Part 3, where she was still fighting against Malefor, until he was defeated by Spyro, Cynder, Hex (Skylanders)|Hex]] and Wallop. Whirlwind appears in Skylanders: Battlecast, through a card based stratagy game. She appears again in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, gaining an Awakened Form. Whirlwind may also appear in Skylanders: SuperChargers, Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing and Skylanders: Imaginators, where she whould help the SuperChargers, the Senseis and the Imaginators in their respected adventures. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlegrounds *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Skylanders: Issue 8 Return of the Dragon King Part 2 (cameo) *Skylanders: Issue 9 Return of the Dragon King Part 3 (cameo) See Also *Breeze Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Sorcerers Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Animal Sorcerers Category:Aerokinesis Category:Dragons Category:Unicorns Category:Healers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers